Dont leave me alone
by Funkita
Summary: Some new students came to Merston so do school uniforms to and much drama happens. Sorry sucks at summary's
1. Chapter 1

A new girl start at Merston High. Her name is Carter Mason. She is from Greece. When she meets her ex- boyfriend she feel a new spark with the boy. But hi has a girlfriend. How will this end good or bad?

And the characters is humans not monsters! I do it in my way!

Chapter 1

Frankie pov:

I was walking down the street when I read at the school blog that it was a new girl at Merston. "Wow a new girl! I am so exited!" I said to her self. Finally I came to Merston and ran in to my friends. "Girls!" She screamed. "What is it Frankie?" Clawdeen asked. " Its a new girl who is coming today" I answered.

Cleo pov:

A new girl! As long as she stays away from Deuce its okay. "Who are her?" I asked. "I don't now" Lagoona answered. The bell rang and we walked to the first class who was math boring.

Carter pov:

I was walking down to my first class. Who was math worst thing ever. I missed my old life with a cute boyfriend and good friends. That life was the OLD Carter Mason this was not Greece it was Salem. I think it was here my boyfriend was going to move to. I don't now. I missed him so much. Finally I found the math class. I walked inside it was a huge classroom. I gave a note to the teacher with the reason I was late. "Okay miss Mason sit down please" He said. "Ok" I answered. And sat down at the first place I found. That's was when I saw him.

Deuce pov:

Carter? What is she doing her in Salem? I just think on Carter the hole class and my life in Greece. Damn I missed that life.

Cleo pov:

The new girl or Carter as her call herself was looking at Deuce really much in the math class. And Deuce was looking back at her and not on ME. Finally the class was over. I walked straight to Deuce. "Why did you look at the new girl?" I asked in an angry voice. "Because it was something familiar about her" He answered. " I gotta go" I said. When I walked I saw Carter was open her locker who was right behind Deuce's locker. I walked to her."Stay away from Deuce" I said to her in my angry voice. "Why?" she asked. "because he is my BOYFRIEND" I answered. " Same shit" she said and close her locker door an d walked away. Now I was mad at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Draculaura pov:

«So Frankie what class are you gonna have after the lunch break?" I asked. "I am gonna have Spanish class you?" Frankie answered and asked. " The outside class. I never remember what its named " I answered.

Cleo pov:

"Ghoulia are you sure you can find out something about her?" I asked. "Yeah I can hack in on her name and find out something" She answered. Then she showed me the laptop screen. It was actually nice photo of Carter but it stood that she was from Greece more Petros and was from Petros High. Same place as Deuce. This was bad if the were together and broke up because Deuce moved then they may still have feelings for each other. "OMG!" I screamed out so everybody was looking at me. "What is that you are thinking about?" Ghoulia asked me. " She is from Petros she maybe was together with Deuce and broke up when he moved away from Petros" I answered. Then I saw Carter talk to Deuce.

Carter pov:

"Do you use so long time to just fix your hair?" I asked. " Yeah mom always says that she gonna kill me if I don't get me out from the bathroom" Deuce answered. Man he was cute. Then the bell was ringing. " Gotta go" He said. And walked away. I then saw Cleo give me a death glare. I answered the glare with evil smile. And walked away to the Spanish class.

Frankie pov:

Carter in the Spanish class to? "Is it someone who gonna use that seat?"She asked me." No just sit down" I answered. "You names is Carter? Right" I asked. "Yes and you're name is..." she answered and asked. "Oh its Frankie"I answered. "So I heard that you are from Greece?" I asked trying to start a conversation. "Petros and yeah I know who Deuce is" She answered my and the question I was thinking on.

Cleo pov:

I found Deuce after school on his way home. "DEUCE! WAIT!" I screamed and run to him. "Hey Cleo" He said like nothing had happen but I now hi was thinking on Carter and not me. "hey what did you and the new girl talked about?" I asked. "Oh... Carter nothing special" He answered kept something for himself I knew it but why didn't he tell me. "Deuce I know you know Carter from a relationship" I just said right out to him.. He didn't answer me. "There my house see ya!" He then said. And walked away. I started texting the other girls.

Text:

Cleo: Girls something strange with Deuce when I talk about Carter. What is it with him and her they broke up.

Clawdeen: Do not know maybe they still have feelings for each other:-( SRRY Cleo

Cleo: What that cant be happening

Draculaura: Cleo, Deuce is in love with you not Carter. Ask him after the big game tonight you have to be there anyway you know...

Cleo: Yeah I know see ya there.

At the big game (Football)

Clawd was running with the ball when a player from the other team tackled him not hard but he could feel the pain in his leg. Heath was going to take the kick. The ball was going straight into the keeper hands. The cheerleader group screamed out " Merston Merston Merston Merston GO!"

Then Deuce got the ball and it was almost a goal in a duel but something happened because he was knocked out when hi just fell right down on the field and was just lying there. It was silent at the path the game was stopped. Someone tried to get him awake.

Cleo pov:

Deuce was hurt. "What's happening?" I asked. "Deuce is down and knocked out that's happening" Clawdeen answered. I could see the blood stripe from his mouth when he just lay there. It was a terrible sight when he just lay there. Then came the stretcher to he took away from the path.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cleo pov:

We won the game but that was just same shit for me. Deuce was knocked out and the player who did it was still on the path without a yellow card.

The next day

I was walking down with Clawdeen in the hallway. "So heard anything about Deuce?" She asked. "No" I answered. "HEY GIRLS!" Frankie screamed while she was running down to us. "What is it Frankie?" I asked. "I heard that Deuce is at the hospital" She answered me. "What?" Clawdeen asked the same question I was going to ask. " He is still knocked out?" I asked before Frankie could answer the first question. "Yes he is still knocked out Cleo and he broke his ankle or something" she answered.

Draculaura pov:

I was walking down the hallway with Clawd, Lagoona and Ghoulia. "What happened yesterday after the game with Deuce?" I asked. "he was sent to a hospital" Clawd answered. "Oh poor Deuce" Lagoona said. Then I saw Carter the long black hair was just hanging down on her shoulders and down to her waist. I don't like to admit but she was really pretty I understand why Deuce was dating her in Greece. "Hey should we try to talk to Carter?" I asked really surprised when they others gave me a scary face back. "Fine I go if are with me or not" I said surprised how brave I was with this. I walked over to Carter. "Hey" I said. "Hey" She answered. "Did you watch the game yesterday?" I asked. "Yes. Poor Deuce" She answered. Then the bell rang and she walked to her class.

Carter pov:

When I was walking from the first period I crashed into Manny. "What? Do you know what you have done little greecie?" He said. He bitch clapped me. I had had enough of this stupid school I wanted to return home to Greece but no then. I run to the first toilette I found and called my friend Miley. "Hello Carter" She said then I just plumped out everything. About Cleo Frankie Draculaura Clawdeen Lagoona Ghoulia Deuce Manny and everyone else. When I was saying goodbye I saw the really red mark in my face where Manny clapped me. Then the door opened and Lagoona came in and I could see that she was surprised see my red face from tears and a bitch clap. "What happened Carter?" She asked. I told her everything that had happened to me and that I missed my old life. My friends and almost my biggest secret."Wait did you say that you were popular?" She asked. "Yes" I answered. "Meet me in cafeteria after the second period" She said. And we walked out together.

Frankie pov:

"Frankie did you see that Carter looks sad out in the history class?" Clawdeen asked. "Yes and she had a red mark at her skin" I answered. "Hey girls" Lagoona said. "Hey Lagoona" We said. "will you eat lunch with us?" I asked. "Oh... I am gonna eat with Carter maybe she can eat with all of us?" I asked. "Yes of course she can" Draculaura answered.

Draculaura pov:

"So Carter you said that you were popular?" Cleo asked. Because she sat with us to. "Yes one of the most popular girls at school" Carter answered. Then her phone rang. " Γεια σου είναι Carter" she said in Greek. "προφορικό Mira" she said . " Sorry about that it was just a really good friend that really miss" She said. "Its OK what did you say?" Clawdeen asked. "Oh just hey and then we talked about a stupid teacher we had before at Petros high" She said. Then they played the song If U seek Amy. "I love this song" I just said. "You to" Carter said. "Yes I love The Want especially Eric he is so cute " I said. Then Carter got a text from someone. "Cool its a video wanna look" She showed the video. At the video it was standing miss you Carter. It was her friends and in the video it was pictures from Petros and her friends. It all ended with a group photo and 3. "you really miss them" Cleo said. "Yes" Carter said. Then the bell rang and we walked to our classes.

Cleo pov:

I was walking with Carter I gotta say she is very cool and we are starting to be really good friends. "Well the school is over where do you living?" I asked. "I living in Radcliffe way. You?" She answered and asked. I also live in Radcliffe way walk together?" I asked. "Yes" She answered. We walked home together. When I came home daddy gave me a serious look. "Hey" I said. "Hey Cleo, where did you say Deuce where going at school before?" he asked. I was surprised dad didn't like Deuce at all but after game yesterday he started accept him. "Petros high, its the best school at Petros" I answered. "No Petros high don't existing its just Petros Arts" He said. "Daddy I think that Deuce can Petros better than you" I said. "Then what is this?" He said and showed me a picture of a class from Petros Arts. Deuce and Carter where their and their friends. "What?" I said. "I gonna talk to Maddy about this" Dad said. I just walked to my room. I was looking at picture I had with me and Deuce on. "I can't believe it Deuce did you lie" I said to myself. I called Ghoulia and asked about Petros high and Petros Arts. "Sorry Cleo just Petros Arts" She said. That evening I watching a music program.

AT THE PROGRAM

What happened with this music group. He showed a clip from a concert to The Want when one of the girls song the Turn me on.

The want was just something had in mind. So I am gonna use some songs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Frankie pov:

I was listening at The Want song "Karlsson 2013" when Cleo was calling me.

"Hello"

"Frankie Deuce lied to me Petros high don't exist its just Petros Arts!"

"What! That means that Carter lied about it to!"

"I know"

"Do you listening to Karlsson 2013?"

"Yes I said that I love The Want"

"Okay bye"

"Bye"

Carter (Flashback)

I was standing at stage when I sang Naturally. I was dancing the steps I had learn and Deuce, Duncan and Alex were the DJ`s . The other was dancing at stage with me when I sang.

(Flashback over) (I know it was short Sorry)

Next day

Cleo pov:

"Can you believe it both of them lied to us" I said. "Maybe Deuce lied because it was embarrassing for him because he was so popular and if someone get to know that was from Petros Arts" Lagoona said. "Yes he is a boy but its just cute if he was singing sometimes" I said. "But he is very similar Eric from The Want" Frankie said. She may be right because she is the biggest fan of The Want ever. She can every song they have. And that's kind of scary that she remember all of them."You right Frankie" I said. Then the bell rang. So Deuce was still at the hospital or home and resting.

Frankie pov:

I was looking at .com I search on Deuce Gorgon and it came a picture of Deuce it stood that he was in the group The Want. "Oh My God!" I screamed out. Everybody looked at me. "Sorry" I said I knew I was in the library but this was interesting It was standing really much like that his name was Deuce Eric Gorgon. I saw a video when he was singing the song manboy. And then when he and Duncan and Alex sang at junior eurovision with the Mit Hood. I send a link to Cleo. And then when he danced under Globen 2013 who Mira sang. He was really good.

Carter pov.

I was eating with Cleo, Frankie, Clawdeen, Lagoona, Clawd, Jackson, Gil, Heath, Ghoulia and Draculaura. "Carter, why did you lie to us about Petros Arts?" Cleo asked. "I... I just don't want everybody to think that I was knowing The Want and then just exploit me. Sorry" I answered. "OK but you are in The Want" Frankie said. "Yes I am Alina. My name is Carter Alina Mason" I said.

"Cool! Can you show us something?" Frankie asked. "I cant do it alone maybe if Mira or Miley where here it would be much easier for me or Deuce and Duncan and Alex"I answered. Then someone was screaming my name. I knew that voice this girl could dance and sing beautiful. I turned around and run to MIRA and MILEY. "Hey what are you doing here?" I asked I was so happy. "Your new friends called and said that we had to start at Merston so here we are and Duncan and Alex are coming next week" Miley said. "Cool Oh you must meet my new friends" I said. After introducing everyone to Mira and Miley Frankie asked if we could sing something. "Certainly something some wishes?" Mira asked. " What about Snow Crystals 2013?" Cleo asked. "Sorry need the boys" Miley said. "Okay what about He could be the one?" Mira asked. "Sure sing it for us" Draculaura said. And we sang it. It was so fun to sing again after some years. Mira has a beautiful voice its not strange she sings most of the songs with Deuce. Who also sings very good

Cleo pov:

There was a meeting in the auditorium today and Deuce was finally back but he was only with Duncan and Alex. That's okay for me. He haven't seen them for a really long time. I didn't see Deuce or his friends or Carter and her friends. "We gonna start with a show" principal Damian said. "This performed by The Want!" He also said so I understood why didn't find them. "Cool!" Frankie said. "Well who is that?" Clawdeen asked. She headed to the man in the black dress. "That is Ronald Conner!" Frankie answered of course she knew it. "And that is?" I asked. "Its the man who decides if pop stars gonna have a tourney or not" she answered me. "Okay" I said back. Then I understood why he was here. He was here to see if The Want still was that good they used to be before the split up. "WTF" I said. Then Bomb Diggity started. I love that song.

Couple drinks down loving right now  
Got my girls we're heading downtown  
Taking over this place that we found  
I dig it, I dig it, I dig it, can you dig it?

Drinking up like there's no tomorrow  
Losing balance, speech getting slow  
But who cares cuz everyone knows  
I dig it, I dig it, I dig it, can you dig it?

On and on  
It gets better  
It keeps getting better

Boom boom boom boom bomb Diggity  
I'm feeling boom boom boom boom bomb diggity  
I'm feeling boom boom boom boom bomb diggity  
I'm feeling boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom

bass

8AM and we're still going strong  
Sun is up but we're not going home  
No better time to do something wrong  
I dig it, I dig it, I dig it, can you dig it?

Chorus and bass part.

It was of course Mira who was singing and when I saw the boys dancing under bass part I think it was a reason they held this little secret to themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cleo pov:

After school I was walking with the girls expect Mira, Carter and Miley because they needed to work with something and Deuce, Duncan and Alex got detention. "I think I am in love" Clawdeen said when we talked about boys. "Who?" I asked. "Alex" She said and then she blushed. "What?" Frankie said. "Well Clawdeen is in love so I gotta go! Bye!" I said and walked to my house. "Hello" I said when I came in. "Hello Cleo! How was your day?" My father asked. "Fine. Deuce is back at school and its now together 4 new people after Carter at school and in the same class" I answered. "Good and the little thing about Petros?" He asked. "Dad its fine" I said. "No its not fine that your stupid boyfriend lied to you about something really important" He said. So he is back at hating Deuce again. "Nefera would have broke up if this was happening with her you know that" He said. "But I am not Nefera dad I am Cleo and I LOVE DEUCE if you like it or not" I said now I was really angry at dad because 1: He saying that I have to be more like Nefera. 2: He is also saying that I have break up with Deuce that's never gonna happen. "I never want to see him again and you never gonna talk to him AGAIN!" He actually screamed to me. "He is probably making out with one of the new girls right now" He said. "No because he got detention!" I screamed back. "That's enough now I gonna call Maddy and say that you to never gonna meet again and his not got detention its just a trick to cheat on you! Didn't you know that Cleo?" He said. "What?" I said. "You heard me Cleo" He said and started to call Maddy. I ran to my room trying to hold the tears back. When I came inside in my room I just let the tears fall. Father did really hate Deuce. "Cleo are you okay?" I heard Nefera ask she must have heard everything that I and dad was screaming to each other."No" I answered and then she walked in. "Cleo dad do not mean what he said to you about Deuce and do not talk to him thing. You know that?" Nefera said trying to make me feel better. "He really meant it this time. He was calling Maddy when I was running out of the living room" I said.

Frankie pov:

I was eating with my parents when my phone call. "Excuse me" I said and walked out. It was Clawdeen who was calling.

"Hello"

"Frankie big emergency Cleo is saying that her father called Maddy and said that Cleo is breaking up with Deuce we all know that Cleo never would do that!"  
"What?"

"I know gotta go my mom is saying its dinner bye"

"See you"

Clawdeen pov:

"Clawd did you talk to Deuce about Cleo and her father?" I asked my brother after the dinner if some of the other get to know this Cleo gonna kill me. "Yes hi said he was busy with something I don't what it is" Clawd answered. "Maybe it is a new song to the The Want" I said. "Poor Deuce and Cleo cant even talk together and Ramses asked the teacher if Deuce and Cleo never do anything together and she said yes so they cant be together at school then they got detention" I said. "Stupid Mr. Rubenstein" Clawd said. "Well see you tomorrow I can drive you and your friends to school" Clawd said. "Thanks" I answered. "Good Night" We said.

Deuce pov.

Detention was horrible but when I came home after waiting for the bus in two hours since it rained so much and just had some stupid Vans shoes mom said the news about what Cleo's stupid father had said it was a stupid day yesterday but would I not talk to Cleo since I do not need a fifth detention in the school year so far I just gonna shut up the hole class. When I think about I gonna get detention anyway so.

Cleo pov:

Clawdeen said Clawd would drive us to the school today. Deuce usually pick me up but not anymore. Finally they came. "Hey Cleo" Clawd and Clawdeen said. "Hey" I said back to them. "Are you okay?" Clawd asked. "No I miss Deuce already" I answered tried so I could to fight back the tears but they could hear that I could not hold them inside the hole school day. When we finally had picked up Draculaura, Frankie, Lagoona and Ghoulia sins Clawd had a big car so it was many he picked up. When we arrived the school I saw Deuce flirt with Mira. "I she already starting to flirt with new girls!?" I said/screamed out. "Cleo?" Frankie asked. I didn't answer I just run to the first toilette I found and just let all my tears fall. "Cleo?" Carter had seen me run so she had run after me." How can he just flirt with Mira just like that?"I asked. "I do not know Cleo" Carter answered.

This is going to be a long and hard day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Frankie pov:

"Clawd maybe you should talk to Deuce about Cleo?" I asked. "Yes sure I can try" Clawd answered and then walked to see if he could find Deuce some place. "poor Cleo she never gonna came over Deuce" Clawdeen said. "I know" Draculaura said.

Clawd pov:

When I walked to see I could find Deuce some place I heard a beautiful voice who sang.

Man voice

There's one skeleton,  
There's one Skull,  
I'm in charge of all of ya'll 

Mira  
SKULLS ANGELS. 

Man  
There's one skeleton,  
There's one Skull,  
I m in charge of all of ya'll 

Mira  
Come here, I wanna talk to you

Relax, your mind  
I'll tell you where to go,  
Take a look inside, on the ride, Mr. Skull  
we're gonna make you feel like nothing you've ever known.  
Come and meet the angels of the evil Mr. Skull.

Come here my dear, I wanna make you comfortable  
Once you're in , we won't let you go,  
Come inside, close your eyes, I´mma give you what you want,  
It's too late, we took control.  
Åhå. Åhå

You're here now, might as well enjoy your time (time, time...)  
bass and dance and man voice  
Where my girls at, make them dudes come, come to the back of the bus  
Where my girls at, make them dudes come, come to the back of the bus

Now stop this: Hands up, act like you don't give a fuck.  
Now, stop this: Hands up, act like you don't give a fuck.

Make them dudes come come to the back of the bus

Now, let your mind, it's time I let you know,  
the reason that you came here for,  
look into my eyes, baby let me see your soul,  
we're the 22 angels of the evil Mr. Skull.

Come here my dear, I wanna make you comfortable,  
Once you're in, we won't let you go,  
Come inside, close your eyes, I´mma give you what you want,  
It's too late, we took control.

Come here my dear, I wanna make you comfortable,  
Once you're in , we won't let you go,  
Come inside, close your eyes, I´mma give you what you want.  
It's too late, we took control.

You're here now, might as well enjoy your time.

You are now a slave of the angels of the night.  
Bass and dance  
Now stop this: Hands up, act like you don't give a fuck.  
Where my girls at, make them dudes come, come to the back of the bus  
Now, stop this: Hands up, act like you don't give a fuck.  
Where my girls at, make them dudes come come to the back of the bus

I walked in the auditory and looked at the stage where Mira was standing and sang with Miley and Carter and I also saw the boys dance it was really cool especially when it was a man voice who sometimes song in bass I knew it was taking in the CD with music. Then the girls gave mics to the boys Deuce was going to sing I have film this. Not because he cant sing but he sings so when I can have proof I take it. They was going to sing the first song they song together. Deuce is just the chorus in Mit Hood. I was going to talk to Deuce when he was finish with the practice.

Carter pov:

It was terrible day Cleo was miserable and sad and I cant sing because then I will losing my voice. But the good thing is that Deuce and Mira are together after that Cleo and Deuce broke up yesterday Mira saw her chance to get Deuce back. And of course he walked to her again and didn't care a bit for Cleo when she ran to the toilette.

Cleo pov:

When school finally was over I walked home. "Hello dad" I said. "Hello Daughter" Dad didn't say that. "Mom?" I asked. "Hey sweetie! I missed you so much" Mom said. "I heard about that silly boy" Mom said. "And now is he together with Mira I thought she was my friend and now she is dating or rather is the new girlfriend to my ex!" I just said. "Cleo she is not your friend when she does that you know that this is really more serious than I thought" She said. It was so great to see mom again. "but where is dad and Nefera?" I asked. "Oh they are just out and traveling" Mom said. Mom made some dinner while I was looking at TV when they showed a concert and mom was just loving The Want but she didn't know that my ex was dancing and she said the most stupid things like "You should date Eric" Then the newest song came and it was named Imagine it was Deuce and Mira who was singing the song it was a romantic song. " mom can I ask you about something?" I asked. "Of course Cleo" She said. "Well if you want to meet The Want so can I make it happen! Do you want to meet them?" I asked. "Cleo Yes how can you do it?" She asked. I looked at her. Why did I say that. "Because they start at Merston!" I said. The next day my mom was driving me to school. "Who is that?" My mom asked and pointed to Mira and Deuce. "Oh its just Mira and you know Deuce" I said I didn't care anymore about him. Okay I did but I tried to be cool. When we walked inside the auditorium I knew there were there they were heading. I saw Carter and Duncan flirting Miley was writing something maybe a song in a book Alex was doing the same just at his Mac and then I saw Deuce and Mira listening to something. "Um... Hello guys!" I said. Everyone looked up at me and mom and I saw that Deuce just wanted to throw us out of the auditorium but he didn't do it. He was having this face I know meant he was planning something bad. What was he planning. "Hey" Miley said. "What are you doing here?" Mira asked and gave me a evil glare mom did not see it because she was just looking surprised out because these 6 teenagers was famous. "I just showing that you are at this school. "Okay" She said. "Are you just sitting there and are lazy?" I asked mom was just silent. Then Deuce looked up at me. I could see that he had been operated in his mouth with the scar he had from the game. "If you are here to be rude then you can go" He said and then gave me a evil glare. "Oh Cleo I gotta go bye" Mom said walked away. Then Mira clapped her hands and Duncan closed the door and I was locked inside with them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Clawd pov:

I saw Cleo's mom going to work after see The Want. "Hey Blue have you seen Cleo?" I asked. "No sorry Clawd" Lagoona answered me. "Clawd!" Draculaura screamed. "Hey Clawd I saw Cleo go inside the auditorium but not out" She said "I don't like this" She said. "Neither do I" I heard Clawdeen say. Then I saw Cleo and she was wet. "Cleo!" I screamed and she looked at us and we ran to her. "Cleo what happen with you" Frankie asked. "The Want! It was Mira's idea she is not my friend and she never was she just wanted Deuce !"She said and then she started to cry because she missed Deuce so much. I also missed the OLD Deuce because he is changed after the break up with Cleo. "Everyone the auditorium please" The principal said. When I was walking to the auditorium alone cuz I was the one who was going to find seats. I then bumped into someone. "Sorry I didn't see you" I said then I realized who I was bumping into . "Its fine Clawd" Deuce said and helped me up and smiled the old Deuce smile. Everyone was loving that smile. But he was changed now "Deuce do you and your friends want to sit with us? Carter said that she is siting with us so I thought that you maybe would say yes" I asked. He looked at me. "Fine Clawd but I am not siting next to Cleo" He said. We found the best seats and the other finally come. When everyone at the school was in the auditorium principal Damian was walking at the stage. "Hello everybody! Good morning! I have something to say I am going to quit being your principal and welcome your new principal Homes!" He said. When I saw the new principal I knew one thing Deuce was going to get a thousands of detentions in the week. "Hello everybody! I just going to say that in your lockers its now a uniform a school uniform you are going to use it every school day and its enough of this" He showed a clip were every pupils had music in their ears and did not talk each other and they just was a their phones. "Now go to your lockers and the rules will be read in the classes and before you go The Want can perform one last song at this school" Homes said. When they walked up behind the stage to be ready Cleo found a lap that Mira had given her and read it and showed it to us it stood that they was sorry for what they did to her and someone paid them for doing it. She smiled finally but seriously uniforms poor Cleo and the other girls. Then the music started. The song was captain Hook Mira sang it of course.

In the heat of the night, the pirates is here  
Come and join us in Neverland  
We`ll show you the way in the seven seas  
To the place where we belong

Chasing all the girls, making robberies  
On the quest for some treasures  
The girls is ours, sal de aqui  
We gonna take control

Buscamos el oró  
Por los siete mares  
Robando, luchando  
Venga la sirena!  
Sin duda las chicas  
Son el gran Tesoro  
De eses piratas  
Del Capitán Hook x2

Bass

Captain Hook is king of them, he`s the man with only one hand (Slower than the other)

This is a pirate`s life, full of enemies  
This is a bloody destiny  
Our life is fight and robbery  
But the girls is our mistery

Buscamos el oró  
Por los siete mares  
Robando, luchando  
Venga la sirena!  
Sin duda las chicas  
Son el gran Tesoro  
De eses piratas  
Del Capitán Hook x2

Bass

This time Deuce and Alex was always with Mira and was moving the whole song. Duncan, Carter and Miley was also dancing but that was 5 meters behind the others. After the song the one last song and that was just the boys. The girls sat down at their seats.

Kom deg over hit og sett propellen i revers  
(gutta entertainement)

La meg fortelle en historie om en kar som er ute og flyr  
I kveld er han ute på spikk, og skal ikke hjem før dagen gryr  
Han leter etter en fest, siden sist sted var for kjipt  
Folk står på taket og roper kom hit kom hit  
For hele byen vet hvem han er, ingen her hater  
Denne karen er en ringrev og verdens beste partystarter  
Vår mann i skyene spotter en fest, stopper opp og ler  
Han ene på verandaen kanke tro det han ser  
Er det et fly, er det en rakett, er det der superman?  
Ei, vent a dette er bedre, det er han Karlsson karen  
Han flyr inn gjennom vindu og har med sprit og propeller  
Bruker punsjbolle som hjelm, har med over tjue sneller  
Dette ekke kødd, dette karlsson, dette er sånn han baller  
Sørger for at partykåken testes for det partykåken tåler  
Er du på fest og ser propeller er det best å være å varsom  
For alle bare går "Det va inte jag det var karlsson"

Ser du karlsson fly  
over byene, over skyene  
Klart du skal få være med å fly baby, slapp av  
Hopp opp på ryggen, vi stikker og flyr hele natta  
Ser du karlsson fly  
Hopp opp på ryggen, vi stikker og flyr (fly fly fly...)  
Fly hele natta AH 

bass

Kom deg over hit og sett propellen i revers  
Så letter vi fra bakken, helt dritings til det blir kræsj

Jeg kanke si no mer enn grattis til karlsson girlsa, Karlsson er kul  
Tar av mer enn alle dem andre, helt propell og Karlsson er full  
Det er russen for 2013, dette er festen de vil snakke om  
har du en karlsson på taket, og litt ove tjue for hånden  
De er ganske så sjeldne, så grip tak i sjansen din før den er gone  
Og dra på som morradan ikke vil komme og drikk som om flaska di aldri blir tom  
Vrikk på den rompa di skikkelig, til rompa du vrikker på skikkelig går bam-bam-bam-bam  
Jess disse er flixi som chillern på taket og tar av til himmelen og sånn  
For de er helt sjef som Obama, og jeg lover deg at de tar av  
Om du er med på party, starter hardt, eller lager drama  
Er disse her skremmende gode, Og jævlig fine i farta  
Og alle skal få bli med Karlsson, baby, jess så bare slapp av  
Når alle synes de har det fett, står disse foran lasset  
En flyvende kar i snekkerbukse, man en annen klasse  
Så hvis du syns du er kul, så er disse hakket mer enn passe  
Jess, kast deg ned som cinema bare ta med deg en kasse

Ser du karlsson fly  
over byene, over skyene  
Klart du skal få være med å fly baby, slapp av  
Hopp opp på ryggen, vi stikker og flyr hele natta  
Ser du karlsson fly  
Hopp opp på ryggen, vi stikker og flyr (fly fly fly...)  
Fly hele natta AH 

bass

(2x)  
Kom deg over hit og sett propellen i revers  
Så letter vi fra bakken, helt dritings til det blir kræsj

Frankie pov:

Yes they song my favorite song Karlsson and Deuce was just the chorus and Duncan was the first verso and Alex the second. The first class was horrible not just because of the uniforms but because I was so tired that fall asleep in the class and I got detention! But Deuce is so dead he got detention the whole week.

Cleo pov:

I saw Deuce sleeping at library so I walked to him "Deuce?" I asked to see if he was sleeping and not was dead for he had gotten much bank today. "What..." he mumbled and woke up he just looked at me. I just wanted to kiss his soft lips but I didn't. "Why do you sleep at the library and how did you actually know were the library was you never is here?" I asked. "Its not so much sound here and nobody will look for me here" He answered. I sat down and looked at him and he looked at me. He was so cute. "So..." He said. "Deuce I know that I should not say this but I want to be your girlfriend again and I know that you want to say yes deep inside" I said. I didn't notice that I raised me from the chair and was looking down at Deuce until he did the same and he was taller than me so I looked up at him and he smirked. "So is that a yes to be together again?" He asked. "Yes!" I answered and then it hit me and Deuce saw it. "Yeah its right no one in your family likes me" He said. "Dad never liked any of my boyfriends" I said. "He liked Clawd and even Heath when you dated him in three days" He said. "But you are strong you fighting for that you want to fight for and I know that before or later you are going to do something with the uniforms! And you don't look really smart but you are and I LOVE YOU DEUCE! Dad do not like you because he is afraid that I am going to be a adult!" I said. "Okay!" He said. "And Carter told me that you and Mira is a Want Couple and when both of you are single you are a couple until both of you have found a new to be together with and its Eric and Shakira who is a couple and that is in The Want" I said. And then we kissed and walked away from the library. When I was at the cinema later that day with Frankie , Draculaura, Clawdeen, Lagoona and Ghoulia I told them that Deuce and I was a couple again. "Cleo that so great to hear" Frankie said. After movie we just walked around in the city. "Look there a club for us" Clawdeen said and pointed on a building. "Lets go girls" I said. When we walked I could hear that this was a club. "Girls I do not think this is safe" I said because I just saw older people.

Clawd pov:

The next day

It was horrible to use the uniform. I was walking then deuce walked to me and guess what he did not have the uniform neither did the other one from The Want! "Deuce did you forget something when you was driving to school?" I asked. "No" He answered. And walked away.

Frankie pov:

It was again a new girl in the class and she was from Greece. Then I was bumping into someone. "Oh sorry" The girl said. "Oh its okay" I said "Are you the new girl" I asked cuz I had never seen before but she looked a bit like Deuce. "Yes I am Melissa Gorgon" the girl said or Melissa said. "So Deuce is your brother?" I asked. "Yes he is my twin brother 30 seconds older than me" Melissa said. "We got a 3 year older sister Dahlla and a 3 year younger little brother Dozer" Melissa said. Then I walked to the cafeteria . "Cleo!" I screamed when I saw her "Frankie what is it except that the lunch is horrible" She said. "Did you know that the new girl is Deuce twin sister?" I asked. "No" she said surprised. We ate with Melissa she was really cool.

Melissa pov:

It was so cool to see my mom and brother again. Now that mom and dad are together again its all okay in the life. "So is it something special happening in this autumn for you Melissa?" Clawdeen asked. The girls had been with me home. "Yes! Grandpa is going to marry Grandma again" I said. "DEUCE! GIVE IT TO ME!" Dozer screamed and tried to take his phone back from Deuce. "I don't think so" Deuce said. He held the phone over his head so Dozer could not reach it then someone who was taller took the phone from Deuce. "Thanks for the phone Deuce" My older sister Dahlla said. "Can you give it back to me Dahlla! Please!" said Dozer. "No give it to me!" Deuce said. Then Dahlla gave it back to Dozer. Deuce gave her a glare. "Killjoy" Mumbled Deuce and walked to his room. When the girls had gone home mom said under the dinner. "Grandpa and Grandma is going to marry in November" "Deuce when is the tourney?" Mom asked. "Principal Homes stopped it" He said. "First uniforms and now this!" Dad said. "Yes and Deuce is not using his uniform!" Dozer said. "Shut up your little freak" Deuce said. "Deuce Eric Gorgon!" Mom said. "Do not say that your brother!" Mom also said. "Fine" He mumbled. Dahlla just sat there and ate her food.

The next day at school

I was taking the bus with Dozer because Deuce took the motorcycle. And I do not know how to drive a car. And then I saw that Deuce again did "forget" his uniform. Some months later a Saturday in November the wedding time was come for grandma and Grandpa to be married again. Mom and dad was driving Grandpa to the church and uncle Martin was driving Grandma to the church. Clawdeen and Draculaura helped me and Dozer decorate the cakes. But Deuce had been out and played football with Alex, Heath, Clawd, Duncan and Gil but he still hadn't come home and changed to the other clothes. "You should just go" Clawdeen said to me and Dozer. "Yeah you right maybe Deuce was here but walked inside the other door and drive to the church" Dozer said. Then my phone rang it was mom. "Hello" I said. Mom sounded sad and stressed "Melissa take with you Dozer to the hospital now!" She said and then the line was broken. "What is it Melissa?" Draculaura asked. Then I understood who this was about. I think its about Deuce he is at the hospital Dozer and I have to go now" I said. "Clawd can drive you" Clawdeen said. "Thanks" I said. After Clawd had drive us to the hospital and we had said goodbye thanks for that he dove us we ran to mom, dad and Dahlla. Mom came and hugged us. "He will survive?" Dozer asked. Thanks for that Dozer. "Yes of course he will" She said. ""Can we see him?" I asked. "No they trying to get him stabilize"She answered. 2 hours later a doctor came out of Deuce's room he had a sad look in his face. He said something to mom and dad and then they write down something at a paper.


	8. Authors note

Author`s note

Hello! I am not going to write on this story really much because I got an other story in my head that I am not getting out so I have to write it!

And I do not own any of songs or Monster High!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Melissa pov:

When the doctor finally came out off the room and said that we could see Deuce I was really happy. But when I came inside the room and I was trying to get used to the light in the room. I just wanted to leave. And then I look at dad who had cried most. When he saw Deuce he was trying to hold the tears inside. "What is going to happen now?" Dad asked. "Well first we are gonna operate his left leg and ankle and then we'll check his punctured lung before we connect him from the ventilator" Doctor Stern said. "... How serious is it?" Mom asked. " Its serious but he is not going to have any damage on his body forever except the scar from the operation" The doctor said. "Okay" Mom said. We leaved the hospital except dad he was sleeping at the hospital.

Cleo pov:

OMG dad will come home in an hour. "MOM! I walk over to Deuce!" I said. "NO!" She said. "Cleo!" Dad said OMG he was home and mom was mom was going live here with us this family is back in the business. "Dad" I said. "Are you still with Deuce?" He asked and I could see and hear he was not happy about it. "Yes dad I love him and he loves me too" I said. "Fine but does he have any plans in his future or is it just take it then?" He asked. I must tell that they are The Want Frankie did a it many have already said it so. "Yes he is in The Want he is Eric!" I said. Mom,Dad and Nefera looked surprised at me. "What its true" I said. "Okay Cleo prove it" Dad said. "Ask him by yourself dad" I said. "Okay Cleo I will do that" He said. "But I also want to see a video that I can see that this is just a trick!" He also said. I showed him a video that Clawd send to me. "here is a video is a video!" I said. In the video Deuce was dancing, singing, talking and he was really funny. "Now I want to talk to Deuce" Dad said. "Fine" I said. We all walked over to the Gorgon house."It is something wrong here" I said. "What is wrong?" Nefera asked. "Deuce always got his motorcycle standing there but its gone and its no light in the house" I said. Then a black car drove in the driveway. "Cleo what are you doing here?" Melissa asked after she had got out of the car. "Dad wants to talk to Deuce" I answered. "Hello, Sorry but you cant talk to Deuce because he is at the..." Maddy said but could not finish the sentence. "He is at the hospital" Dahlla said. "WHAT!" I screamed. I run home I could not hold the tears before I get to my room.

Clawd pov:

The next day

"Hey Frankie" Clawdeen said. "Hey Clawdeen and Clawd" Frankie said. "Have you heard about Deuce?" I asked. "Yes it is horrible!" Frankie answered. When had come to Merston and walked out of the car I saw something different with Mira, Miley, Carter, Alex and Duncan. "Is it something wrong in the air today?" I asked. "What...? OH::" Frankie said and looked at The Want. Then Cleo, Melissa., Lagoona, Draculaura and the rest of the gang showed up. "Melissa how is Deuce?" I asked. He was my best buddy so was kind of nervous. "His body is now a damage! Today they are going to operate his left leg and tomorrow they are going to just see if he is breathing in the way that he is going to wake up soon or later!" Melissa said. "What did happen to him?" Heath asked. "Someone drove on him before the wedding" Melissa said. "And the police do not know who it is?" Frankie asked. "No they are saying that its impossible to find out" Melissa said. "Stupid" Cleo said. "They can try" I said.

Melissa pov:

One week after the car accident

The room was not my favorite room it was really light and it was at the hospital. "We are ready to take the mask of" Doctor Stern said. Some other nurses took the mask of Deuce. When they did it he was coughing. They put an other mask on him so he breathed in that and when they took it away he was in the same sleeping way. "What is going to happen now?" Mom asked. "If the night goes well and Deuce is still breathing by himself we will take away the medicine that have hold him sleeping so we think he will wake up tomorrow a place" Doctor Stern said. "But now I think that you should get some sleep you had been so worried in a week and this will take time" Stern said. When we walked dad stopped and asked about something. "What did you ask?" Dozer asked. "We take it later" Dad answered. We walked to the car and drove home.


End file.
